Sube, yo te llevó
by MaestroJGC
Summary: Adrien ayuda a Marinette y descubre algo nuevo... que es un... lean para saber.
1. Chapter 1

Sube, yo te llevó.

Ese día Adrien discutió con su padre, bueno mejor decir que el intentó hablar y su padre se puso a gritar y luego de su fracaso salió a tomer algo de aire para calmar su enojo.

-Nunca antes en mis miles de años vi a un padre que se enoje por que su hijo quiera pasar tiempo con el.

El rubio miro como el kwami le sonreía con cierta burla.

-Ya métete, alguien te puede ver.

El muchacho salió a caminar por la ciudad para despejarse un poco y en el camino vio a Marinette sentada en el camino mientras tocaba su tobillo.

-¿Estás bien?

Se acercó a su amiga la cual contenía algunas lágrimas.

-No.

Fue todo lo que dijo ya que ni siquiera su amado la podría consolar en ese momento o tal ves si.

-Sube, yo te llevó.

El chico se inclinó para que ella se subiera a su espalda.

-Hay mucha gente y mi casa esta cerca.

A pesar del dolor que sentia por a verse torcido el tobillo mientras corría no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-Por eso te quiero ayudar, hay mucha gente pero nadie te ayuda y ya que estas cerca de tu casa yo te llevó.

La chica no contesto solo abraza a su amigo del cuello para que la llevé.

"Si no tuviese ganas de llorar esto me gustaría aún más"

Pensó mientras su amigo se paraba para llevarla a su hogar.  
Pero al pararse el chico sintió algo para nada incómodo en su espalda.

"Piensa en algo feo, piensa en algo feo... ¡Ay! No puedo se siente bie... ¡rayos! Me estoy volviendo un pervertido".

En la cabeza del joven había una guerra entre lo correcto y sus hormonas, y ganaban las hormonas.

-Gracias por ayudarme.

La chica estaba muy pegada a el por que ella si aprovechó la oportunidad para abrazar y oler al chico que le gusta.

-No hay pechos... ¡digo!, no hay problema.

Definitivamente se odiaba a si mismo por ser tan débil.

-Ya llegamos.

El rubio levantó su mirada para ver que era cierto.

"Rayos"

El maldijo mentalmente por haber llegado tan rápido a ese lugar.

-¡Marinette!

El padre de la chica se acercó corriendo y tomo a su hija en brazos ignorando al rubio enojado que lo miraba por sacarla de su espalda.

-¡Gracias por traer a mi hija!

El hombre agradecía al muchacho que puso una sonrisa falsa.

-No es nada.

-Que lindo hija, el chico que te gusta te cargó ¿como te sientes?

-¡Papá!

La chica se sonrojo como nunca.

-¿Qué? Si el es quien te gusta, yo vi todos ésos pósters en tu habitación.

-¡Mamá!

Marinette pido ayuda con ganas de llorar y su súplica fue oída.

-¡Tom, ya deja al chico y trae a Marinette!

-Esta bien.

El hombre obedeció a su mujer no sin antes despedirse del chico.

-¡Nos vemos yerno!

Ok, Marinette pellizco a su padre.

-Nos vemos suegro.

Y ese fue el adiós, la chica se desmayó de la emoción.

:  
El rubio volvió a su casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Apestas a hormonas.

Dijo el kwami al entrar a la habitación.

-Yo diría que apeso a amor.

El rubio se acostó y se sonrió por los sucesos.

-Creó que ya es hora de olvidarme de Lady bug y fijarme en mi princesa.

Plagg se alejó con asco y Adrien solo pensó en una casa.

"¿Se sentirán mejor en mis manos?"

Fin?

.

.

.

Lo siento, volví a Adrien un pervertido.  
Para aquellos que estén esperando la actualización de mi anterior historia "Por ella" les generare un poco más de intriga. Si lo se me odian, pero como raramente soy bondadoso les dire que Adrien deberá tomar una decisión muy difícil en varios capítulos más adelante.  
Volveré.


	2. Chapter 2

Sube, yo te llevó:2

Ésa noche Cat noir y Lady bug estaban en la Torre Eiffel vigilando que no sucediera nada malo.

-¿Lady bug?

La mencionada se volteó para ver a su compañero.

-¿Me puedes aconsejar con una chica?

El ambiente se sintió algo incómodo.

-Cc...claro, pero te advirtió que no soy muy buena en esos temas.

-No importa, yo solo quiero seber que hacer ya que hace poco ayude a una amiga y creó que me enamoré de ella al sentir sus pechos.

Lady bug miró con espanto al chico.

-¡¿Qué clase de amiga es ésa?!

El héroe se dio cuenta de su error.

-No lo mal intérpretes, es que ella se torció el tobillo y yo la llevé en mi espalda a su casa.

-¡De igual modo que clase de pervertido siente placer en una situación como esa!

Al parecer ella se olvidó de que ella aprovecho la oportunidad para abrazar y oler a Adrien.

-¡No es eso!

-¡¿Entonces qué es, pervertido?!

Definitivamente se estaba por poner a llorar. Primero Plagg diciendo que apesta a hormonas y ahora Lady bug lo veía como un pervertido.

-Bueno...

-¡Ya para Cat! Mejor terminemos con esto aquí y mantente a una distancia prudente de mí.

La heroína se marchó y dejo al felino totalmente humillado.

-Lastimaron mí orgullo.

El también se marcha rogando que su compañero no se burle aún más de el... pero se equivoco ya que lo fastidio por varios días.  
Ahora si. FIN.

.

.

.

Lo siento, es que me gusta generar dudas en todas mis historias.  
Volveré.


End file.
